Nowadays, users of mobile devices are able to chat with their friends and family using various messaging applications. When chatting with friends and family, these users are able to send chat messages, pictures, and movies. However, users of these current messaging applications may find it boring to only be able to send chat messages, pictures, and movies to friends and family. For example, a user may want to play games with his or her friends and family. This can cause a problem since it requires the user to exit out of his or her messaging application to launch a gaming software application that is directed towards a game. Furthermore, this also requires the friends and family of that user to also have the same gaming software application installed on their own mobile device in order to play with the user.